


Make it to Times Square

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Teen!chesters in NY for New Year eve (Sam was 16 and Dean was 20)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first attempt at Sam/Dean fic and a very short one. If you happen to read it hope you enjoy! (not beta-ed)

*

 

 

It was not like they visited New York regularly. The place was too crowded for a monster hunt and the motels were too expensive, but it was one of those rare times that John actually let them have a vacation on their own and they were in Pennsylvania. It was also very close to New Year time and suddenly they decided that they would spend the New Year eve in New York City Times Square.

 

The crowd was just like that on TV, people with ridiculous hats and guys with makeup, screaming at the top of their lungs all the time. Everyone was dancing, singing and cheering along with the performers on the stage and TV screens around.

 

"Hey, Sam, this is good stuff huh?" Dean said while trying to dance with the beat and eyeing the hot girl standing not far from them.

 

"Yeah, haven't been in such a big crowd for a long time." Sam said with a dimpled smile. He looked around the crowd and the happy mood just seeped into him from all directions.

 

When the silver ball finally dropped the cheers around them were almost deafening. After a huge wave of Happy New Years everyone started kissing, and suddenly Sam and Dean were surrounded by armies of kissing people.

 

"Uh..." Sam made a weird sound while Dean's staring at the hot girl kissing her boyfriend. He turned around to face Sam when he heard the sound. "What, Sam?"

 

Sam smiled, with dimples and white teeth and suddenly Dean blanked out.

 

"Dean, Happy New Year."

 

Then the kid freaking kissed him. In the middle of Times Square, New York.

 

Afterwards Dean insisted that he did not kiss back, that it was all Sam's doing. Sam just smiled like a teenage boy the whole night long.

 

Neither of them had any idea about what's coming the next day.

 

* * * * * *

 

The next morning they decided to check out Times Square one more time before heading back to Pennsylvania to meet up with John. The street was not packed since it's the day after the big party and everyone's probably still asleep with a hangover waiting.

 

They had drunk a lot the night before too so it was reasonable that when Sam and Dean saw what they saw that morning on Times Square's center billboard they just thought they were still sleeping or hallucinating.

 

After what seemed like hours Dean finally broke the silence. "Sam, am I crazy or do those dudes look like us?"

 

"Oh, God, it is us." Sam went back to his jaw dropped expression.

 

Dean had his face in his palms. "How the hell does it get there? Shit, do you think any hunter live around here?"

 

"Well none that we’ve seen in recent years. I think." Sam was still looking at the billboard in shock.

 

"Good. Now we just have to figure out who the hell took this picture and put it in the middle of freaking Times Square!"

 

"Yeah. Sure." But Sam had this look that said there's something more he wanted to say.

 

"What, Sam?"

 

"Dude we look good in it."

 

Then Dean freaking blushed. It is true. They looked so damn hot and in love in that picture, and Dean was definitely kissing back.

 

"I didn't know we looked like that Dean."

 

"Ok, enough, Sam. We have to figure out who did this and get them to take the thing off before the whole country sees it!"

 

"Yeah, let's go."

 

Then he stopped after a sec. "Wait."

 

"What?"

 

Sam took out his camera from his backpack and took a picture of the billboard.

 

"No! You're not keeping it!" Dean hadn't been so close to having a total freak out for a long time.

 

Sam put on a wide smiley face and said "Yes we are."

 

Then he turned around and took another one of Dean's freaked out expression.

 

 

 

End

 

 

 

P.S. For readers who wonder who took the pic and put it up, I just assumed that it's some TV people who had an eye for the hottest kissing couple in the New Year crowd haha. Feel free to come up with your own version though, just let it not be someone that knows John for the boys' sake hahaha :D

 

 

*


End file.
